"Welcome To The Family"
Welcome To The Family is a song by Watsky from his 2019 album, COMPLAINT. ''It was the first track on that album, and it is a part of Jay Fowler's playlist. You can listen to it here. 'Lyrics''' Hello, hello, hello, hello (hello, hello, hello, hello) It's a motherfucking pleasure (it's a motherfucking pleasure) No pressure, but would you like to blow my mind And move too fast and plan our perfect lives together? (Plan our perfect lives together) Holy, holy, holy, holy (holy shit), you mean to tell me, tell me, tell You're tough to love when you don't love yourself, well Welcome to the family Welcome to the family Welcome to the family My less exciting features are packed inside my body They're crammed into the balcony, they're jamming up the lobby They're falling out the window You can see them crashing through the glass When I don't keep my lids closed as the director flicks his wrist The stagehand in the wing has got a silver chain he grips And when he lifts it opens up the velvet curtains of my lips And I say Welcome to the family Welcome to the family Welcome to the family We're not looking to wish on a star We're no good at receiving the help Who the hell do you think that you are? Trying to make me believe in myself You're like the sun in the summertime I know you are but what am I? I don't really wanna sound like a lullaby But I think every family is a butterfly You know, pretty from afar, pretty gross up close Don't pity what we are, it's mostly unhideous And I'm sitting at the bar with a beer So cheers, come toast me Get cozy since we're both lonely Why don't we leap and then go see What we become when it's done, it's dumb But I'm not looking below, so don't ghost me And it's seeming like we're in agreement That the demon that we're fighting isn't the exact same But if we're teaming up and carrying the weight together We can miss a bit of back pain And if you're into it then we can get up out the city In a minute in the fast lane Get hitched in a chapel in Vegas Maybe get rich, life is a craps game And I take my cue, from you On what you wanna do 'bout a last name It's not so bad to be a Watsky Welcome to the family Welcome to the family Welcome to the family Those fires in your attic that rage without permission Some days invade your living room or break out in the kitchen They breeze right through the building They just show up as they please And then retreat like grown up children Well how'd you like to split this l and Tell me what you've witnessed If the price of life is hell Well no one ever had to sell me on how nice a fire smells Welcome to the family Welcome to the family Welcome to the family And there's so much I've been silent on But I'll whisper every secret to you when this mic is gone And I know you'll listen (listen) And I know it's different (different) But it gives me peace our missing pieces could be siblings The rough nights ain't leaving, so why the hell should we? And I say Welcome to the family Welcome to the family Welcome to the family You deserve love (welcome to the family) You deserve love (welcome to the family) You deserve love (welcome to the family) You deserve love You deserve love (welcome to the family) You deserve love (welcome to the family) You deserve love (welcome to the family) Category:Playlist Songs Category:Jay Fowler's Playlist Category:Tomahawk Series